


More Firsts for Dean and Castiel

by RogueTranslator



Series: Dean and Castiel: Snippets of Their Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueTranslator/pseuds/RogueTranslator
Summary: Because I had fun with the original, here are more Destiel drabbles, each a strict 100 words. Each chapter is the first time something happened in Dean and Castiel's relationship. The chronology is arbitrary. Rating may change with future content.The First Time They Watched a Meteor ShowerThe First Time Dean Visited Castiel at WorkThe First Time Dean Talked About One of His ExesCastiel's First Election DayThe First Time Castiel Cooked DinnerTheir First Valentine's DayCastiel's First Work TripTheir First Double DateThe First Time Dean Let Castiel Choose the MusicTheir First Parent-Teacher ConferenceTheir First PrideThe First Time Dean Said It in Spanish
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Dean and Castiel: Snippets of Their Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618741
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. The First Time They Watched a Meteor Shower

“When’s it starting?”

“Soon,” Castiel says. “Comets are very reliable.”

At Dean’s right, Sam starts snoring quietly.

“You sure, Cass?”

“This comet always returns. It’s a celestial metronome.”

The November wind gusts across the roof tiles. Dean shivers.

“I remember, years ago. Jimmy compared you to a comet.”

“Jimmy,” Castiel responds. His voice is pensive.

“That metaphor. It’s always stuck in my mind.”

At the peak of the sky, a star falls. A handful more follow, then dozens.

Castiel rolls onto his side and lays his arm across Dean’s chest. His breath is warm.

“And I always returned to you.”


	2. The First Time Dean Visited Castiel at Work

Castiel unlocks his office door. “I’ll put these binders down on my desk. Then I’ll show you around.”

“Okay,” Dean says, through a mouthful of cake. “Whose birthday?”

“Yvette in Accounts Payable.” Castiel brushes his thumb at the edge of Dean’s lips. “You’ve got some frosting.”

They walk through a forest of cubicles. Castiel introduces Dean to the coworkers who pass by.

At the end of the hallway is a window overlooking the library atrium. The sun pours in on the students below.

“It’s not bad here,” Castiel says, his eyes faraway.

Dean leans into him. “I’m glad you’re here.”


	3. The First Time Dean Talked About One of His Exes

It is August. The clock on the nightstand reads 11:39. Outside their window, the chirping of the crickets is incessant.

“Cass.”

Castiel strokes Dean’s arm. “I thought you were sleeping.”

“Thinking,” Dean says.

“Is it important?”

“I was just thinking that the first girl I loved was named Cass. Well, Cassie.”

“What happened to her?”

“Don’t know. Haven’t talked to her in years.”

Dean eases further into Castiel’s side of the bed. His stubble scratches Castiel’s bare chest.

“You could give her a call. I could meet her.”

Dean laughs. “Maybe.”

He falls asleep. Castiel listens to the crickets.


	4. Castiel's First Election Day

“Okay,” Dean says. “They’ll tell you where to go.”

Castiel looks around the high school gymnasium. “Why can’t we go to the same one?”

“Because voting is secret.” Dean winks.

“But I know whom you’re voting for.”

“Not the point.”

A poll worker points them to adjacent booths. Dean reads through the list of candidates.

“Dean,” Castiel whispers.

“What?”

“I made a mistake.”

Dean looks up. “What, you voted for Trump?”

“Not that.” Castiel shakes his head gravely. “I wrote a checkmark instead of filling in the oval.”

“Go ask for a new ballot, then. And remember, you’re Jimmy Novak.”


	5. The First Time Castiel Cooked Dinner

Castiel squints at the picture in the cookbook.

“This is very confusing,” he mumbles.

The front door slams shut. Dean’s footfalls echo down the hallway.

“Cass?”

“In here,” Castiel says. He turns off the stove.

Dean walks into the kitchen and kisses him. He peers at the skillet.

“It doesn’t look like the photograph, Dean. I’m not sure why.”

“Is that—meatloaf?”

“Stir fry.”

“Right.” Dean nods. “That was my next guess.”

“How was your day?” Castiel turns to him.

“Glad to be home.” Dean grabs a bottle from the refrigerator. “Let’s eat and you can tell me about yours.”


	6. Their First Valentine's Day

Dean meets Castiel just before sunset at the highest point in the city. They kiss on a park bench. Dean thrusts a bouquet into Castiel’s hands.

“Happy—you know. Careful with the thorns.”

“These are beautiful, Dean.” Castiel hands him a cassette. “I made you this.”

“’Castiel’s Top 13 Taylor Swift Tracks?’”

“Sam gave me the idea.”

Dean laughs. “And I just got you flowers. Man, I’m an amateur at this holiday.”

“Well, so am I.”

At the bottom of the hill, the city lights flicker to life.

Castiel presses his nose to the roses. “We can be amateurs together.”


	7. Castiel's First Work Trip

Dean is waiting for Castiel at baggage claim. He stands apart from the crowd, tapping his boot to a song only he can hear. Castiel doesn’t say his name until he’s beside him.

“How was Boston?” Dean asks, after they’ve embraced.

“Snowy,” Castiel says. “And filled with ambitious people.”

Dean carries Castiel’s suitcase to the car. Hot air and Led Zeppelin blast out of the dashboard on the drive home.

“I saved all our shows,” Dean says.

Castiel sighs. Dean reaches over and strokes the back of his head.

“Tired?”

Castiel relaxes into Dean’s hand. “Just happy to be home.”


	8. Their First Double Date

The four of them leave the Mexican restaurant and walk through the parking lot. Sam looks back at Dean and Castiel and laughs.

"Look at them," Sam says. "Holding hands like teenagers."

"I think it's cute," Eileen signs.

"Cuter than us?"

Eileen winks. She runs away when Sam reaches for her.

"Look at those two," Dean murmurs to Castiel. "Embarrassing."

Sam catches Eileen under the last streetlight. Their hands intertwine.

Castiel turns to him. "Why?"

Dean pauses to think. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

"No idea," Dean says, and leans in to kiss Castiel in the darkness.


	9. The First Time Dean Let Castiel Choose the Music

Once they reach the highway, Castiel plugs his phone into the stereo.

"Damn."

"What?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd forget," Dean grouses.

Castiel frowns and presses play. "Cuz I Love You" by Lizzo blares out of the speakers. Dean's eyes widen.

"This is the super deluxe version," Castiel says, between tracks.

Dean flicks on the windshield wipers and sighs.

"I work my femininity; I make these boys get on their knees," Castiel sings, out of nowhere.

Dean snorts; his scowl melts away. He smiles for the next twenty miles.

When the album ends, he lets Castiel play another one.


	10. Their First Parent-Teacher Conference

"Thanks for coming. I'm Melody."

Dean and Castiel shake her hand. The three of them sit down around a low table.

"Jack has a real talent for chemistry." Melody opens a folder, hands them several photocopies. "Sometimes he'll finish a formula before I'm even done introducing it."

"He takes after his uncle," Dean quips.

"Is he a scientist?"

"More of a witch apprentice," Castiel says.

"Oh. Groovy." Melody chuckles. "Jack told me he used to be homeschooled?"

"You could say that," Dean says.

"Well, he's lucky to have fathers so invested in his education. Shall we go over the rubric?"


	11. Their First Pride

"Here," Castiel says, easing a string of purple beads around Dean's neck.

Dean glowers. "I don't want that."

"Everyone else is wearing them. Jack has on one of each color."

"Good for him."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just not my scene."

They watch the din of the parade in silence. After a few minutes, Sam emerges from the crowd.

"Last time I had my ass grabbed this much, Pamela was still alive," Sam says, laughing. "Nice necklace, Dean."

Dean grunts.

"I'm proud of you, you know." Sam pats his shoulder. "Now more than ever."

Dean softens at that. Castiel smiles.


	12. The First Time Dean Said It in Spanish

Thanks to Jack, Castiel can fly again. A month after escaping the Empty, he and Dean decide to travel.

Dean wants Tahiti; Castiel proposes the Galápagos. They split the week.

Castiel spends the next fortnight working in Heaven. He comes home to Dean each evening, and they decide on their next destination.

Eileen helps Dean with his flashcards.

They fly out once Jack lets Castiel take his vacation. The hotel is sticky-hot and filled with salt air.

The next morning, above the crystal waters of Tulum, the flashcards pay off.

“Te amo.”

Castiel kisses him.

“Y yo a ti, Cass.”


End file.
